Warehouse 13: The Listener
by JFuzzyWraith0587
Summary: As the agents of warehouse 13 struggle to take back the warehouse from Paracelsus, they must rely on a stranger who knows more about the warehouse and it's agents than any other. As the truth is revealed about this man's origin's the team must decide if he can be trusted or if he is merely using them as a means to an end. Season 1 of the original story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man awakens and finds himself lying on the ground surrounded by darkness where the only semblance of light shined down upon him. The 25 year old man covered his eyes shielding them from the lights' glare; he slowly got to his feet and once up he began looking around. Somewhere from within the darkness a familiar woman's voice spoke "What are you doing here Jacob?" He began looking around and he couldn't help but wonder why the voice felt and sounded familiar to him. Footsteps echoed within the darkness as someone slowly stepped out from the darkness and into the light.

Jacob turned around and saw that it was non-other than Mrs. Fredrick, he grinned and chuckled for a moment then said "Of course. It had to be you, huh Mrs. F?" she adjusted her glasses before giving a response "Even when faced with death, you never change." he rubbed his brow and sighed before replying "So, is this supposed to be my hell cause I gotta say I expected more...Color." She was not amused, but she paid no mind to his response as she said "Where, is not the question you should be asking, but instead why? And as for the why; well it's because you have finally given up, and that is why your here."

As he looked at her for moment, his face expressed both frustration and anger, as he said "Gave up? Is that what you think happened; I don't know if you noticed but I just got my ass handed to on a silver platter out there." sensing anger in his tone, hers became more stern and authoritive as she replied "Agent McCloude, you are the only one left who can stop what Harris has done; What Harris is going to do. There is no one else." He turned away for a moment to collect himself, trying not to let the guilt and shame weighing on his mind show.

She knew the turmoil that he was feeling, so she walked closer placing her hand on his shoulder; he turned around as she tried to reassure him. "Jacob, you have tried everything within your power to save them; to save everyone. None of happened is your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself." Jacob turned away as his eyes started to glaze; he tried pushing back the tears as he replied "They were my responsibility, I thought Harris could be trusted and it cost me everything, every...one. Now they're dead because of me."

She responded by saying "Jacob listen to me when I say, all of us make choices that we regret, but it's the choices that we make here and that affects the outcome of who we are." She paused for a moment before continuing "Now you can either give up and let Harris destroy everything else you have left, or keep the promise you made to your friends and stop Harris whatever it takes. The decision is yours?" Jacob wiped his face and cracked his knuckles before turning around, she asked "So, I can assume that you've made your decision then?" he sighed and responded "Just... hurry up before I changed my mind."

She raised her hand to his head and before touching his forehead she said her final goodbyes "Godspeed Agent McCloude." As she touched his forehead, hundreds of memories and images flew by in his mind in an instant except one. In the image showed him 3 artifacts; Rheticus' Compass, Magellan's Astrolabe, and one he did not recognize. In the next moment an explosion of green energy flew at him.


	2. Ch1 Episode 1: Ashes of our Past

Episode 1: Ashes of the Past

His eyes open once more; this time there was no darkness, no light, instead he felt only a sense of chaos. As he struggled to sit up pain surged throughout his entire body; as he looked at his surroundings all he could see was rubble, and fire as well as huge pieces of collapsed buildings and in that moment he remembered where he was. He tried to move and found it more difficult than he previously thought; he saw some of his body was still covered by the rubble as well as covered in ash, dirt, cuts, and blood. He looked up in time to watch as ashes fell from the sky, as if it was snow in winter, and that's when he recalled a memory; he felt at ease even if it was only for a moment.

He moved the rubble off his covered arm and chest; using his newly freed arm he pushed the remaining pieces of rubble off the rest of his body. Jacob started to get up when something caught his eye; it was a few feet away and it seemed to shine amongst the ash. He crawled towards it; once there he wiped away the dirt and ash and upon doing so it was revealed that it was a smiley face pin.

He quickly recognized it and started pushing off the rubble surrounding the pin which revealed that it was clipped onto a strap. He continued to pull and push off the remaining rubble until finally he found it. A messenger bag, covered in various patches and pins; Jacob's eyes widen as he held it up the dirt, ash and small bits of rubble slid off. He slowly lowered it and dropped his head, he kept thinking back to before this to before the chaos, to before the loss.

Jacob was determined more than ever to find he slid the strap over his head groaning as the pain continued to grow. He used a chunk of rubble to push himself to his feet, where he stumbled for a bit. Looking closer at where he was he felt no hope only despair; he saw what could only be described as utter destruction. Letting out a deep breath he began to have a feeling, one he felt many times before; he turned and looked at the direction it was coming from, and saw only fire and rubble. But he knew that it was where Harris had to be.

He started limping in that direction, the feeling got stronger the closer he got all the while the only thing he could see was more chaos, from burnt cars to crumbling buildings. As he pushed forward the guilt of all the destruction he saw weighed heavy on him. After hours of walking he came to a hill of rubble and chunks of a crumbled building, he grunted his displeasure seeing no other way around. He held his side as the pain began intensifying, after which he got a feeling that nearly knocked him over. It meant that someone was using a powerful artifact or possibly more than one, and it was coming from the other side of the hill.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh before beginning to slowly climb the hill; every movement his muscles ached and some of his wounds began to bleed once more. A few times he slipped but managed to hold on and continued pushing through the pain; focusing on finding Harris and putting a stop to whatever plan was in the works. Finally he reached the top, groaning and grunting as he pulled himself up grunting in pain. "That wasn't so bad." he said sarcastically to himself, he laid his head down on his arm for a briefly before looking up and seeing someone walking out from a burnt car.

Jacob reached into the bag and pulls out a pair of binoculars and looked again, the person's face was covered by a black hood attached to a black trench coat; pants, shoes, top were also black, and the person also wore purple gloves. This mysterious person walked over to a chunk of rubble that had a large piece of purple cloth covering something, the person removed the cloth revealing Rheticus' Compass, Magellan's Astrolabe and another artifact he didn't recognize a medium sized pyramid with a fist-sized emerald resting at the top; the pyramid also appeared to have strange writing on it. Jacob lowered the binoculars and placed them back in the bag he began to slowly and quietly climbed over.

He began his descent one moment and in the next he lost his footing, and started tumbling down the hill; every bump and hit increased the pain more and more. As he hit the bottom all he could think was _**So much for stealth**_. He groaned out in pain when he rolled on his back as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Unable to move the only then he could do is look up as the mysterious person stood over him. Kneeling down the person just stared at just as Jacob was about to black out he hears the mysterious person's distorted voice say "Jacob. Right on time."

Jacob's eyes open his head still ringing from the fall, he tries to move but finds that he cannot so instead he slowly took a look around. Propped up against a collapsed pillar, he notices his bag laying just a few feet away; before he could even begin to reach for it, the person in black walks out from behind a crushed truck. In their hands was Rheticus' Compass the artifact Jacob seen in his vision, the person walked over to where the other artifacts laid and placed the compass down beside them.

Jacob took this moment to try and reach for the bag, but it was in vain for the pain made it impossible for him to move all he could do for now was just sit there. Jacob began to hear a humming sound coming from where the figure and the artifacts were and once again he had one of his feelings like before only increased by x10. The figure stood up after activating the compass, Jacob stared and said "Harris." The figures' head slowly turns to looking at him sitting there helplessly;the figure pulled down the hood revealing the figures' long dirty-blonde hair. Finally the removing the scarf responded to Jacob's comment "Well who else would it be, partner." Revealing the figure as a beauty woman,

She held her scarf for a moment, the wind whipping it back and forth; she wore a sinister grin as she slowly walked over to Jacob. She said "This is very disappointing, I mean I expected more of a challenge. After all... you are the regent's golden boy. Well, I guess I should say were huh?." she knelt down beside him and saw the hatred in his eyes. She used the scarf to gently wipe away some of the blood, dirt, and ash that covered his face while saying "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...look at what you've done to yourself. You used to be so handsome, but now your just a broken little man."

He turned away but she quickly pulled him back looking straight into each other's eyes "All that raw hatred, all that pure unharvested rage. That's exactly what I want." The sound of thunder rumbled in the sky as electricity crackled around them, Rheticus' Compass fully activated and started sending out energy waves that encompassed them. Jacob and Harris looked back at the artifacts just as Magellan's Astrolabe activated as well, this time the energy from the Astrolabe and the Compass merged causing a bright blueish energy to form, as the wind got stronger and the thunder became louder.

Energy and electricity crackled more frequently around them, Harris stood up and walked a few feet towards the artifacts before stopping. She turned back to Jacob and said "I've been waiting for this for a long, long time." She turned back to the artifacts and said "Isn't it beautiful?" she smile from ear to ear meanwhile Jacob glanced over at his bag then back at her. The Compass and Astrolabe themselves started to become engulfed in energy fields which then shot into the Emerald Jewel on top of the small pyramid. The pyramid started powering up which caused Harris laugh uncontrollably, she said "Nostradamus' Pyramid of Aftertime, so remarkable, I'm almost sad that it has to be destroyed. But it's small price to pay, for it's nothing compared to what I will do once I..."

The expression on her face was that of confusion as she reached up to her neck and felt something sticking into her; as she pulled it out and looked at it she recognized the small circular disk which had a ½ inch needle sticking, she gasped then felt 5 more hit her in back; she then turned around and saw Jacob who was holding a Steampunkish gun similar to the Tesla but of a slightly different design.

She appeared shocked as she looked at her hands and saw as they were being bronzed, she looked back at him and said with a shock in her voice "The Petrifier... but how..?" Jacob lifted himself up, still aiming the weapon at her and responded "One last gift *cough* from Warehouse 17." She looked back and saw herself being slowly being bronzed; Jacob dropped his arm and took a deep breath. He heard her chuckle as he looked over she gave him one final taunt "Your too late. As always." she smiled as the the bronzing covered her head.

He looked at the artifacts which were still active, as the emerald started flashing faster and faster until it stopped; suddenly a explosion of blue energy shot out and consumed the bronzed Harris. Jacob he closed his eyes as the blue energy consumed him as well; when it was over Harris and Jacob were gone, and the artifacts laid in ruin.


	3. Ch2 Episode 1: Crossing Pathes

Ch.2 Crossing Over

9 Months Later

Artie sits at his desk silent and completely still; his mind wanders as he relives the last 9 month. Fragments of memory flashed within his mind, the first of which was him finding a bomb under Walter Sykes' wheelchair; attached to the bomb was a piece of Masonry from the House of Commons. Another showed him, Pete, and Myka standing among the ruined ashes of Warehouse 13; he stops for a moment and rubs his forehead.

The next memory that comes to his mind was of Brother Adrian, lying on the ground, bleeding with a knife in his chest begging Artie "You will unleash a…great evil…" those words echoed within his mind; the next shows Artie using Magellan's Astrolabe. The next few memories seemed flash by, Steve being brought back by Claudia, Artifacts being taken out of the Warehouse supposedly by Brother Adrian; all of which led up to his final few and painful flashbacks.

The first image was of him figuring out that Brother Adrian was actually a dark essence created by the Astrolabe. Artie took off his glasses and rested his head on his wrist for a moment, and then he remembered shooting Leena and unleashing the Chinese Orchid and therefore releasing the Sweating Sickness upon the world. The next few were of Claudia, of how she stabbed him with Francesco Borgia's Dagger and in doing so she separated the dark essence from Artie and in turn saved him.

The last image he saw was of him and Claudia hugging, the image seemed to freeze in place. He was brought back to reality when something touched his shoulder; he turned around quickly, to see Claudia standing there her hand on his shoulder. Standing next to her was Steve, both of them looked concerned; "Are you okay?" Claudia asks, Artie stammers a little as he replied "Umm yeah…yeah of course, it's just I uhh…" Steve interjects and says "Artie, you know you can tell to us, right?"

He stands up and puts one hand on Claudia's shoulder and the other on Steve's and says "I know it's just, I was…" as the door opens Pete and Myka walk in smiling, holding boxes. Artie looks confused and asks "What's this?" Everyone looked at him confused, which he notices and asks "What? What's with the looks?" Myka looks at Pete then back at Artie and replies "Don't tell us you don't know what day it is?" he shrugs and replied "It's a Friday." Pete laughed then says "I told you he'd forget, pay up." He holds the box with one hand and holds out the other, Jinx reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, Claudia and Myka reach into their pockets and pulled out $20 bill each and hand it to Pete. Steve pulls out a $50 then looks at Myka and Claudia and asks "Do either of you have..."

Myka shakes her head, and Claudia says "Don't look at me, Mr. Giggles has the last of my change." Steve looks at Pete who is still smiling and asks "Pete can you break a $50?" he laughs for a sec before snatching the $50 bill out of his hand then replies "No." Artie became more confused, he waved his hands and said "Okay, okay…What exactly is going on?" they looked at him Pete chuckles a little and replies "Seriously you don't know? I mean c'mon man."

Artie became annoyed which was also conveyed in his tone when he replied "Ok let's start again…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Claudia jumped back a little to which she replied "Shh inside voice Mr. Speaker Phone." Artie looked at her and replied "This is my inside voice." Steve interrupted their banter and says "Artie it's your birthday. Remember?" Artie shook his head and stammers as he replies "No, no, no… my birthday isn't until…Wait a minute…How do you know when my birthday is did you…" Myka replied "We might have taken a tiny peek into your… file."

"Actually, it was all Claudia." Replied Pete as he pointed at Claudia Myka smacked Pete on his arm and Claudia looked at him and said "Traitor." Artie shakes his head once more and says "Claudia, how many times have I said…" she interrupted him and said "Yeah yeah I know. Don't hack into top secret Warehouse 13 files w/out your express permission or in case of emergency. I know, I know." Steve looked at her and said "Claude you didn't say it was top secret." She shrugged and replied "I might've left that part out."

Artie sighed then sat back down, Claudia softly asks "Would you like to see what we got you?" then she smiles, he sighs once again and says "Sure." Everyone started smiling again; Pete laid his box down first and said "Here you go big guy." He opened the lid revealing a large cake covered in vanilla frosting; Artie looks at it, then at Pete and asks "Lemon-Marin?" Pete points at him and replies "You know it. Also I thought you'd be a lot older than…" Artie glared at Pete, which made him stop in mid-sentence, Pete stammered a bit then said "What I meant to say was that, you don't look as old as umm…"

Steve says "You should just stop." Pete cleared his throat and nods. Myka then lays her box down next to Pete's and says "And these were made fresh for you." he opens it which reveals 2 dozen donuts; he looks at her and replies "Jelly-filled?" she smiles and says "You're favorite." Artie for a brief moment an in that moment he felt something he hadn't known in a long time…bliss. Claudia could barely hide her smile which Artie noticed; He looked at her and said "What? What did you do?"

Claudia shouted her excitement and "Just wait here you're gonna love it." She runs out the door into the warehouse then back moments later carrying a giant stuffed panda bear with a giant heart necklace hanging around its neck. Artie looked confused as he asked "What is that?" Claudia sits the panda bear down on his lap and replies "It's for our soft fluffy leader." He looks at it for a moment then notices the writing on the heart and reads it aloud "To Artie, happy B-Day."

Everyone chuckles for a second while Pete said "The heart was my idea." Everything seemed joyous at that moment until the computer started going off, then everyone turned their attention to the monitor and Claudia said "We got a ding?" Artie sets the bear on the ground and starts typing, when out of nowhere another screen pops up on another monitor, Claudia quickly sat down and started typing when Artie says "That's weird." Pete replies "Weird weird or Artifact-y weird?"

"Weird as in the computer not only identified what city the artifact is in but also exactly where it is and what the artifact is, but that's not possible." Replies Artie who looked confused, Steve asks "I thought the computer was supposed to do that?" Claudia types some more on her keyboard and replies "The warehouse only identifies where the artifact is not where or what it is, unless…" she looks at Artie and he in turn looks at her and in unison they shout "We were hacked!"

The both of them turned back to their monitors and started typing faster trying to figure out who managed to hack into the Warehouse system. Artie pulled up a log of recent activities, and Claudia pulled up a systems diagnostics to try and find where the hacker got in. Both Artie and Claudia's paused for a moment which Myka notices and says "That can't be a good sign." Pete replied "What?" Artie says "It looks like someone got in the system when…" Claudia interrupted him and said "When I upgraded the new firewall system but, how did they know when…"

Steve became concerned and said "Is it possible someone got into the Warehouse?" Myka replied "That's not possible, we would have known if someone broke, right?" Steve thought for a moment then asked "Walter Sykes got in using the Regent's..." Pete shook his head and replied "No way, my mom and the other regents sealed it up right after that. No way that was used it has to be something else."

Artie turns around and thinks for a moment, Pete takes a few steps towards him and asks "What are we gonna do, I mean it's gotta be a trap, right?" Myka replies "Even if it is, it's still possible whoever did this has that artifact in which case…" Claudia says "We still gotta snag and bag it." Artie stands up and says "Okay, Pete, Myka you're going to Pittsburgh. Claudia, Steve you're going as their backup if anything smells fishy then you call me. In the meantime I'll try to find some video footage of this scum breaking into the warehouse or try to back trace the packet he left."

They all nodded and started walking to the door, Myka is the first one there and as she puts in her code Artie says "Hey!" everyone turned around to which he said "Be careful." Pete replies for all of them as he says "Always." They walk out the door and as the door closes Artie sits back down thinks for a moment. However the moment was short lived when a familiar voice said "Arthur, we have some things to discuss." Startled he quickly turns around to see Mrs. Fredrick he pauses then says "Yeah, I know I was just about to call you about the breach. I already sent Pete and Myka to check it out with Claude and Jinx as their backup."

Mrs. Fredrick looked at him confused and replied "What breach Arthur?" Artie looked at her and appeared confused as well and said "I thought that's why you were here." Mrs. Fredrick leaned in and took a closer look at the monitor as Artie continued "Someone hacked our systems and may… may have gotten into the Warehouse." She looks at the screen and notices a date which she reads "August 12th. Two weeks ago."

Artie stands up and replies "Yep. Somehow this hacker got in and it's possible they may have set a trap for us so, we're taking precautions." She turns around and Artie notices the look of concern on her face and asked "What, what is it?" she removes her glasses looks at him and replies "There was an incident at Regent headquarters." Artie became more concern; he was afraid to ask but did so anyway "What kind of incident?" she sighs before replying "Something was stolen, something valuable to you, me, and everyone else here at the Warehouse." Artie takes a moment to collect his thoughts, to try and figure out what was taken "What…what was taken? What it an artifact, if so, what does it do?" She places her glasses back on her face and replies "It's not an artifact, but, it could still be used against us or the warehouse." Artie shakes his head and says "If it's not an artifact then what…" he paused and it finally hit him. Shocked filled his face as he looked at Mrs. Fredrick, her smooth expression gave him all the answer he would ever need, and that's what scared him most of all.


	4. Ch2 Episode 1: Crossing Pathes Pt 2

**Ch.1 Ep.2-Crossing Paths pt.2**

Westlake, Michigan

Sitting there surrounded by the lush green of the forest stood a cabin which also sat next to a beautiful lake. The lake glimmered as the sun glistened upon it while the birds chirped away in the forest. As a cool breeze rustled the trees, it gave the place an almost eerie feeling yet at the same time, it felt serene and peaceful. Mere moments later, the sound of birds chirping was usurped by the sound of tires popping and crackling on the gravel road which lead towards the cabin. A Black SUV seemed to emerge from the forest itself as it drove towards the cabin; when it pulls up to the cabin the driver puts it in park and shuts off the engine.

The doors open and Pete steps out from the driver's side while Steve steps out of the passenger side. They both walk to the front of the car and pause for a moment; Pete reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses, and soon after he puts them on. Steve looked around, as a breeze came through he felt a calming feeling washed over him; he smiled a bit and said "This place, I mean; doesn't feel so…" Pete nodded as he too looked around, and then said "I know right…Crreeeeepy." Steve's grin quickly dissipated. He looked over at Pete and appeared confused, so he asked "Creepy? Why, are you… getting a vibe or something?"

Pete looks at him and shaking his head he explained "What? No, no vibe man. It's just this is how nearly every horror movie starts. And I've watched all of them from the original Night of the Living Dead to the Friday the 13th remake; which by the way, wasn't bad, not good but—"Steve waved his hands and said "What does any of that have to do with this?" Pete took a breath and replied "I'm just saying, most of them always involve two dudes—" Pete points back and forth to him and Steve "Hanging out in the middle of the woods, they then find a cabin—" he points to the cabin "Which is sometimes next to a lake—" he finally points to the lake behind him "And just as soon as the dudes drop their guard, or find the bloody remains of a camp counselor; here comes Mr. Hockey mask wearing-machete/chainsaw wielding-psycho killer and that's when we get *mimics noises of being stabbed multiple times*."

Steve appeared skeptic, as he replied "Riiiiight. You do realize this is not a movie?" Pete chuckled a bit then stopped and replied "Life is a movie. Besides all I'm saying is don't drop your guard." Steve shook his head and said "I'm not worried." Pete now appeared confused and asked "Why not?" Steve sighed and replied "Well first off, this isn't a horror movie and secondly; the killer in those movies, never, kill the gay guy first." Pete nodded in agreement, until Steve said "But they always kill the jock, or the funny guy first…And you're both." Steve smiled a bit as he patted Pete on his shoulder before he walked up the steps of the cabin.

Pete stood there for a moment and thought about what Steve said, you could tell he was thinking about it because he had a goofy expression on his face. He finally finished thinking; he sighed and said to himself "Damn, I'm so screwed." As Pete caught up to Steve, who was knocking on the door, he took off his sunglasses and placed them back inside his jacket. "Hello? Is anyone home?" shouts Steve. They waited for a moment before Pete pounded on the door and shouted "Mr. Red Dog, it's the United States Secret Service, we need to talk." Steve looked at Pete and said "Pale Wolf, not Red Dog." Pete replied sarcastically "Thanks for the correction Mr. Spock."

They waited a minute for an answer yet none came; Pete sighed, then turned to Steve and said "Maybe he's not home." A mere second passed when the sound of a shotgun cocking froze them in their tracks. They looked at each other and Steve said "Or maybe you just have bad timing." They slowly turned around and saw a man in his mid-50's, light toned skin w/ silver hair pointing a shotgun at them. As they slowly raised their hands; the man said in a seasoned voice "You have 5 words to tell me what the hell you're doing on my property. So, best make'em count."

Back at the B&B

Most days at the B&B are usually filled w/ music, laughter; but today there is no joyful laughter, no music playing. Instead the house feels lifeless even emotionless to a point, that is until the sound of frantic de-construction, came from the living area. From behind the TV a muffled voice says "GOTCHA!" then Jacob McCloude leaned up; as he was breathing heavy, he used the top of the TV to push himself up to his feet. He used his shirt to wipe the grease off a fuse which he later held up and stared at. "Now there's a beaut." he said and shortly after, he walked over to the couch and sat down.

On the table in front of him laid bits and pieces of various dismantled objects most of which were electronics; what also laid on the table, was a strange spine-like device which appeared to be made up of various pieces and components, and they were wielded and bolted together. A small opening at the top appeared as if the fuse itself could fit it, but he instead he simply laid the fuse on the table off to the side. He picked up a screwdriver and started to tighten a bolt which was located in the center of the spine; after he finished he picked up a circuit board, which appeared to have a light socket attached to it, and laid it on the spine.

He placed 4 bolts into the corners of the circuit board, and began to tighten each one but then as he got to the last bolt he paused. He looked over at the front door and just sat there listening; he could hear someone walking up to the door. So he quietly laid down the screwdriver and slowly slide his hand under the couch pillow of to his right. The pillow only somewhat muffled the sound of the gun cocking, a gun that he placed there mere hours ago. As the door opened, Jacob's pulse began to increase in anticipation. But as Artie walked through the door Jacob let out a silent sigh of relief; he un-cocked the gun and proceeded to click the safety on.

He then went back to tightening the last bolt while Artie stood there for a moment, mumbling to himself. As he walked into the living area, he was too busy reading an old dusty book to notice the mess Jacob had made. When he looked up for a brief moment to say "Hello." he just couldn't muster the words; his eyes widened as he looked around and saw bits and pieces of items from around the house just lying there. Artie took a step forward and stammered as he tried to say "Wha—What the hell did you—" suddenly he stopped, when he noticed something lying in the chair which sat next to the side of the couch.

As he walked over and slowly picked it up he said in a gasp "My…Toaster oven?" Jacob finished tightening the bolt and simply replied without looking at him "Don't worry I can fix that." Shortly after saying that, it crumbled into pieces back in the chair. Artie placed his hands over his mouth to keep himself from whimpering; when he turned to Jacob he saw out of the corner of his eye the TV. When he looked over and saw the back panel was off the TV, he also noticed that some of its pieces were just resting on the floor. With shock in his voice he says "Oh god…Not the TV." He turned to Jacob, who looked up this time and replied "I needed it's fuse."

Artie tried to calm himself but found he couldn't as he began to say "You needed it's fuse! I could have gotten any fuse you wanted and, might I add, without destroying the TV!" Jacob merely replied "There was no time to—" Artie cut him off and said "That's right, we have no time left for you to waste on whatever the hell it is that your building. So why are you building that when you're supposed to be here helping us either figure out how to get back into the Warehouse or stop Paracelsus and save Claudia." Finally, after letting his anger, mistrust, and doubt build up, he managed to vent some of it out.

Jacob sighed, he too felt like Artie once did, but that was a lifetime ago and he did not have time to keep sneaking around, trying to protect his secret. Just as Jacob was about to say something a familiar voice from behind Artie and said "He is helping Mr. Nelson." Startled, Artie turned around and saw Mr. Kosan and Jane Lattimer standing there. Once Artie got his bearings back he replied "How is he helping? From what I can see; he's just sitting there, taking things apart and for what, to amuse himself?" Jane took a step forward and in a calming tone she tries to reassure him "Arthur he is helping in his own way, and he is also the only thing close to an expert we have on this situation."

Artie threw his hands up and scoffed; he turned around to try and take a moment to collect his thoughts. Jacob sighed once more as he looked at Kosan and Jane and said "He needs to know. Everything." Everyone turned to Jacob; Mr. Kosan took a step forward and said "I don't think that is a wise decision." Jane responded "At this point I don't think we have much of a choice. Time is running out." Kosan looked over at Jane and said "But the consequences from this could be disastrous." Jane replied simply "It's not our choice to make it's his." They turn back to Jacob who just sat there, silent, just watching all of this play out.

Kosan sighed and said "She's right, the decision is yours and yours alone Jacob. Whatever you decide, know that the Regents are behind you." Jacob nodded; he then looked at Artie who appeared more confused than ever. Jacob took a deep breath, stood up and said "Well first off, the reason I'm the closest thing to an expert you're going to find is because I know every nook and cranny in that place; even some that you don't know about." Once again Artie scoffed and said "Right; umm listen, I've been working at the Warehouse for a long time there is nothing I don't know." Jacob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He then handed it to Artie, who cautiously took it; once he finally unfolded it he began to read what was on it.

While he was reading his eyes widened; he looked at Jacob and said "You can't expect me to believe that this is-" Jacob replied "Look at the signature." Artie gulped and took a second look; shock overcame his face as he saw the signature. Jane said "We checked Arthur. The signature is a match to yours." Artie mumbled "It's not possible…" He looked up and turned to Kosan and Jane and asked "What does this mean?" Kosan and Jane just stood there, but only Jacob answered and said "It means that this time, things will change."


End file.
